


Gland（全）

by dieaway1989



Category: KinKi Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25611223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dieaway1989/pseuds/dieaway1989
Summary: 慎入，就是一篇小破車，我覺得我毀了他了。
Kudos: 2





	Gland（全）

**Author's Note:**

> 慎入，就是一篇小破車，我覺得我毀了他了。

凜若冰霜四個字放在堂本光一身上一點也不為過，對大多數的人而言。

也能將斂容屏氣、雷動風行放在他身上，站在講台上一身白大褂硬生生的給他穿出了白盔甲的氛圍，手裡拿的不是試管波片而是武士刀或是冷兵器一樣的氣場。

但對於堂本剛而言，形容堂本光一的四個字可能就變成了道貌岸然，而且不算是多好的意思。

被人壓制在實驗桌上，臀部半翹被某個身穿白大褂的禁慾系主義將石英試管放入某個羞於啟口的位置；那個人戴著護目鏡手裡面端著一碗冰。

你能不能別把實驗精神放在一些奇怪的地方⋯⋯堂本剛在內心世界內吐槽，如果不看自己只看堂本光一那邊還真會讓人以為是在做什麼高端大氣的實驗，而且實驗出來的成果能帶給世人前所未見的奇觀。

但這人明明就只是因為收到了新買的石英試管，想試試是否像介紹上說的一樣透光度和耐溫差而已。

「透光度真的挺不錯。」堂本光一將插入的試管往上拉出一點，內裡的壁肉因為刺激而收縮的樣子看的十分清楚，腸液與潤滑劑沒有給其造成太多威脅。

將一小塊冰塊放入，因為溫差變化壁肉開始收縮伸展，堂本光一眼明手快的壓制了因為突然被冷到而差點抬腿踹人的堂本剛，一面小心的將試管又推進了幾分。

「堂本光一！」堂本剛能感受到冰塊在裡頭漸融帶來的涼氣，感覺冰塊正一塊塊的往上疊加，那個管子被堂本光一放了半滿。

「吱呦你裡面動的好厲害。」堂本光一手拉著管子口一下子上下移動一下子左右擺動著，看著管子內冰塊銷融，那被刺激的壁肉一動一縮的邀請著自己。

另一手空閒得手往前摸上了堂本剛正半勃膨發的莖體，塑膠手套的觸感令他下意識的夾了一下後臀。那壁肉活動的樣子讓堂本光一嚥下了口水，自己的下身正難受的被勒在緊身西裝褲之下。

那個人白皙的皮膚揉上了一層粉，堂本光一忍下難受，將試管往外拉出，那一點水痕隨著試管拉出而落在桌上，手撐著那人的腹部，試管內的冰已經溶解的差不多了。

轉了轉試管，光線下的水散發著奇異的魅惑，有那人身體內的液體與東西附著玻璃之後的痕跡，堂本光一覺得自己的身體又傳來了陣陣的疼痛。

將試管放在架上，整個人壓上堂本剛背部，磨蹭著那人渾圓飽滿的臀部，在他耳邊落下一個個輕吻，見好就收的道理他還是知道的在玩過一點，可能今天就被他轟出家門的。

皮帶釦冰涼的溫度在腰窩上盤旋，實驗用手套不安份在柱體與馬眼上磨蹭，牙齒囓著耳骨舔舐著耳垂，一聲急促過一聲的呢喃低語邀請著堂本光一進入。

「哈、嗯⋯你快脫掉褲子⋯⋯」半羊毛織品的西裝褲蹭的堂本剛肌膚一片通紅，不舒服的搔癢感與塑料手套磨蹭皮膚的觸感讓堂本剛整個人體感感官半上不下，熱度從下身傳來，感受那個人的手指頭小小力度的撐開馬眼，輕搔刮內裏敏感處。

舌頭舔往頸脖，堂本剛特有的氣息充斥著堂本光一的感官，撐起身體，手指找尋著侵入處，指頭上粗糙的繭子壓在前列腺體上，緩慢在壁肉移動著。

「堂、本、光、一！！」隨著用力按下敏感點，堂本剛後腰一挺的直接撞上自己的胸腹，手指頭也被那個用力的絞緊。

「放鬆，不然你會受傷。」用其他手指擰了下臀部肉，堂本光一手繼續往下移走，囊袋皺摺被自己輕拉，計算什麼時間一下，堂本光一手離開了穴口，將堂本剛翻過身來面對自己，低頭含住了一直被把玩的莖體。

一吸一吐之中，堂本剛手扯著堂本光一的頭髮，隨著自己舒服的頻率上下抽送著，已經大開的雙腿半晃蕩在堂本光一身體兩側，戴在腳踝上的鈴鐺急促不安。

腳趾頭一緊一縮，繃起的腹部肌肉讓堂本光一知道他快射出，故意用力一吸，那人的體液就這樣沖入了自己的嘴內。

堂本剛有些失神的看著他，眼裡面水氣騰騰，只見那雙漂亮的如同黑曜石一樣的雙眼看著他，手抽出試管架上已滅菌的試管將口內的混合體吐了進去。

「你最近甜食吃的有點多啊⋯⋯」搖了搖那瓶新鮮採樣，堂本光一有點痞的舔了舔嘴邊，滿意的看著堂本剛臉上紅了一大片。

「你真的越來越變態啊，堂本さん」堂本剛用戴了腳鍊的那隻踢了下堂本光一的大腿，那鈴聲搖晃的聲音在實驗室內顯得特別清脆。抓住了腳踝，堂本光一手指摩擦著腳骨

「對你而已。」露出笑容，狐狸眼睛瞇起，夜還長，還有點課程內容得上上。

嘴唇觸碰腳趾，親吻隨著腳背往線條優美的小腿向上蔓延，在白皙透亮的皮膚上面留下一點一點的紅斑，如同紅梅一樣，在雪地裡綻放。

堂本剛低頭看著那人茶棕色的頭顱從自己的大腿內側游移到雙腿之間，剛剛發洩過的器官被那人小心謹慎握在手上蹭揉，伸手摸了摸那頭細軟的頭髮，堂本光一頭稍微抬起，黑曜石一樣的瞳眸盯著自己，當著自己的面好整以暇的將莖部頂端送入口中。

像是模仿什麼一樣，堂本光一將自己的手指兩指伸入堂本剛的嘴內，隨著自己的步調將那個人帶往更深一層的刺激 。

上頭的嘴舌頭被手指逗弄，下面的敏感部位被舌尖撬開馬眼，如被小針戳刺一樣的麻癢感從自己腹腰傳上，堂本剛那雙霧氣繚繞的雙眼被逼出了生理性淚水。跟底下吞吐頻率一樣，堂本光一的手指也堂本剛那小巧如同富士山一樣的嘴內抽送。

堂本剛雙手抱住了堂本光一的頭顱，不敢太大力的拉扯著那細軟的頭髮，那個舌頭如蛇一樣的在自己的器官上面繞竄，小心的將獠牙收在嘴唇內的輕咬嚙吮，知道他哪邊敏感就往哪邊攻擊，堂本光一能了解到堂本剛腹部肌肉已經開始收縮，拉扯自己頭顱的手開始往自己肩上去，手指被堂本剛的虎牙咬著，堂本光一將舌頭移回堂本剛柱體最上頭的敏感處攻擊。

龜頭與肉身連結的皮膚被不平穩的舌面掃過，那人的軟顎正壓著自己的龜頭，堂本剛腳掃過堂本光一的腰側，腳趾頭一陣收縮，急躁的鈴鐺聲催促著兩人。

堂本剛眼前被淚水模糊焦點，堂本光一將第二次的液體吐在自己的手上，手指頭上還殘留了來不及嚥下的口水，還沒等堂本剛平復下來就將指頭伸入自己迫不及待想佔據的領地。

好聽的呻吟聲與鈴聲交錯，已經將實驗桌上大半紙張揮落在地面，堂本剛努力的想拉回最後一絲理智。

「床、床上。」雖說已經在一起做了這麼多次，但異物入侵的感覺還是讓腸道壁不安的收縮著，堂本光一原本在堂本剛胸前勤奮展現自己的創作風格，聽到話之後，將人從冰冷僵硬的實驗桌上抱起，手依舊不安份的揉搓飽滿的臀部，嘴已經吻上了堂本剛的唇。

從實驗室走到放床的小房間不遠，大多十來步的距離堂本剛能感受到手指在自己的直腸與前列腺之間躁動，走一步那人就拓展一寸一樣，堂本剛收縮了臀部肌肉將那不安份的手指夾住。

「吱呦放鬆不然你會受傷的。」一臉純良的開口，但手指故意在前列腺周遭按壓，堂本剛白了堂本光一一眼，發狠的咬了堂本光一的嘴唇。

略帶鐵鏽的味道刺激著兩個人，堂本光一小心翼翼的將人放在床上，只見堂本剛半坐在床上，那頭半長捲髮批在肩頭，雙眸向上看著自己。

眼見那樣的美景盡收眼底，堂本光一只想放下一切好好膜拜堂本剛的魅。怎麼有人能又魅又聖潔的不可一物，將堂本剛的雙腿分開，下身已經泥濘，剛剛用他的精液與口水充當了潤滑，終於能將影響自己的疼痛回以於斯人。

褪下身上的束縛物，將已經充血已久的性器抵在堂本剛的股間，正面吻上那人，慢悠悠的將陰莖推入。

堂本剛雙手環抱在自己頸脖，舌頭主動的探詢著自己與自己交疊，能感受到因為異物入侵直腸壁肌肉擠壓的動態。在等他習慣一樣，堂本光一不敢太大幅度的進攻。

堂本剛收縮放緩著臀部肌肉，將堂本光一推向床面，立場交換，半跪在床上，腰小幅度的擺動，那頭半長捲髮隨著動作飄蕩，手抵上堂本光一形狀飽滿的胸肌，故意一樣的用手指搓弄他的乳頭。

低下身體，堂本剛伸出舌頭舔舐左邊乳頭，腰部動作隨著放大，肉體碰撞聲與急躁的鈴聲讓堂本光一忽略了堂本剛在自己的左胸留下了一圈明顯的牙印。

配合著他的速度，堂本光一挺起腰努力的將性器插入更深一層的地方，抱住堂本剛移了一下位子將兩人上下交換。

將堂本剛的腿抬起放在自己肩上，手不忘將小軟枕放在那人腰下，對堂本剛輕巧一笑的開始了高速的侵略。

對準那個敏感處用力侵襲，一下比一下狠準，好似想將堂本剛體內那些壁肉熨平一樣，呻吟聲急促催喊，自己的頸肩被剛的雙腿與雙手緊緊抓住，如同落水之人找尋到救命浮木一樣，這樣的姿勢上堂本光一侵略的速度更加猛烈。

龍旗還真的不是白練的，堂本剛的腦子在高潮的雲端上面胡思亂想，想到那個人在家裡面健身的姿態，覺得應該要讓他多點其他嗜好才可以，否則自己總有一天會被他搞死在床上。

前面已經射不出精液只能噴出一些水氣體，堂本光一還在自己後面抽送，感官一層疊加一層，腳上的鈴鐺聲已經沒了步調。

「累了？」堂本光一留意到堂本剛眼神內的渙散，看著他已經吐不出東西的性器，有些自責自己是不是前面讓他出了太多且時間也太接近。

堂本剛揉了揉自己的腰，噙了淚的雙眼瞪了堂本光一一眼，趴過身去，腦子裡開始計算如何回報。

默默按壓著堂本剛的腰，堂本光一整個人趴了上去，低吻在耳廓上。盤算著後面要帶著堂本剛開始健身幫他增加運動耐力才行。


End file.
